The Gallows: Act II
| language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = The Gallows | followed_by = | rating = R | imagecat = }} The Gallows: Act II, also known as The Gallows 2, is a 2019 American supernatural horror film written and directed by Chris Lofing and Travis Cluff. It stars Ema Horvath, Chris Milligan and Brittany Falardeau.Curtains Up on The Gallows 2 - Dread Central It is the sequel to the 2015 film The Gallows. It was released on October 25, 2019 in theaters, on demand and digital by Lionsgate. Synopsis After aspiring actress Auna Rue transfers to a prestigious new school, her desires are twisted by a viral challenge capable of conjuring a malevolent spirit. Cast *Ema Horvath as Auna Rue *Chris Milligan *Brittany Falardeau *Anthony Jensen as Scott Lamont *Dennis Hurley as Mr. Schlake *Jono Cota as Victor *Erika Miranda *Jener Dasilva Production The film was shot in secret, intending for a 2018 release. Principal photography began in October 2016. The film didn't make their intended 2018 release, at this moment it is unknown when the film will be released.Principal photography on the film began in October 2016, with filming locations including San Joaquin College of Law.OCTOBER 20, 2016 post -Tremendum Pictures Official Instagram Looks Like ‘The Gallows 2’ Was Filmed in Secret - Bloody Disgusting After filming and post-production was completed, a special early screening in August 2017, took place at the WB Lot in Burbank, California for fans aged 13-25. Release According to Blumhouse Productions founder and CEO, Jason Blum, the film is scheduled to be released "within the next 9 months".Answer on Twitter from producer Jason Blum on 16 aug. 2018. The film was released on October 25, 2019 in theaters, on demand and digital by Lionsgate.Trailer Sequel ‘The Gallows: Act II’ Brings the Hangman Back to Life in October - Bloody Disgusting Gallery Promotional Images The-Gallows-2-s.jpg|Unofficial concept poster TheGallowsAct2Poster.jpg|Official movie poster The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 01.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 02.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 03.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 04.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 05.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 06.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 07.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 08.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 09.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 10.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 11.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 12.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB Promotional Image 13.png BTS Images The Gallows Act 2 IMDB BTS Image 01.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB BTS Image 02.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB BTS Image 03.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB BTS Image 04.png The Gallows Act 2 IMDB BTS Image 05.png Promotional Videos & Trailers The Gallows Act 2 Official Trailer - Blumhouse 2019 The Gallows Act II (2019) Exclusive Clip HD Trivia *''Act II'' features new characters and a new setting, thus qualifying itself as an anthology film. *Contrary to the previous film, which used a found footage film style. Act II will use the traditional cinematic style commonly seen in Blumhouse films, such as ''Happy Death Day'' or ''The Purge''. References External links * * Category:Supernatural films Category:Ghost and spirit films Category:Sequels Category:2019 films